


starburst

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 是互攻，有雷慎入。





	starburst

**Author's Note:**

> 是互攻，有雷慎入。

  
不要看镜头。你可以看看別的，看猫、窗边的蜘蛛网或者其他东西。  
我没有看镜头，我在看你。  
把相机举在面前盖住几乎大半张脸的摄影师，透过镜头无奈地看他拒不合作的模特儿。  
但我要拍的是一种自然的生活感，你不能刻意看向镜头或是摄影师本人，我们不能让观众察觉到镜头外第二人的存在。  
他的模特儿，一个用被单盖住腰部以下，仅露出光裸上身的男孩翻身支在床上看他，侧面的窗漏进晨间柔和日光，在白皙的肌肤洒上一片亮粉，让男孩看起来宛如一座盐晶雕塑，双眼则被缀以色浓而澄净的琥珀，那排如纱幕般浓密纤长的睫毛甚至得被定期修剪才不会老是掉进眼眶里扎得主人把眼揉出一圈红，而丰翘的唇带着天然的红润，衬垫出青春年少的好气色。但彼得知道他的心是一汪沉黑的海，即使日光明耀而他站在岸边仍然看不清仅仅盖过他脚背的一层浅浅海水，而他就要被他拖进去了。  
那你一开始就不该邀请我住进你的公寓，不要打着你想拍什么所谓自然不造作的生活感的主意，又做出与此不符的举动。男孩连咬著他名字的腔调都像他的眼一样挟裹著一股浓稠绵密的缠腻。

彼得。  
他在对方张嘴发声的那一刻按下快门。

／

身为一个摄影师，彼得与很多模特儿合作过，他承认站到他镜头前的每一个人都是被各种镜头与闪光灯打磨淬鍊出来、无庸置疑的杰作。但此刻这些人被精心挑选出的照片摆在眼前却没有一个是他梦寐以求的谬思。  
内德对此很是困扰，他几乎是哀求著赶紧让彼得从模特儿经纪公司提供的那些厚重如电话簿的资料里挑出一个人选，彼得与出版社合作的个人摄影集需要快点进行到下一步，以免延宕进度。彼得阖上手中那本资料，对内德歉疚地摇头。这里头也没有他想要的人选。  
内德难以置信地说天啊这已经是我最后的希望了耶。甚至又一次向彼得确认是否真的没有看到喜欢的人选。  
这些都不是我要的。他们太耀眼了，反而没有人会想看他们日常生活的那一面，观众禁不起那份反差与随之而来的失望。彼得说得很是笃定。  
内德听完他的理由脸上表情反而轻松起来。他们的搭配向来默契十足，彼得在灵感来时脱口而出的只字片语，内德可以理解七八成，对他来说替彼得準备前置作业最害怕的不是彼得挑三拣四，反而是彼得只能给他笼统模糊的范围，让他去大海捞针似的摸索又徒劳无功，比如这次彼得说他想要拍一些少年在生活里的各种面貌，他联系手上人脉为彼得提供诸多选择却被他一一拒绝。但如果彼得有更具体的要求，就像彼得刚刚说的不要太耀眼，内德心里就能有个底。  
我们当初讨论后把主题定调为反差与生活感，你也同意从时尚圈第一线的模特儿去找，不就是想看他们脱掉那层光鲜亮丽的外皮后会是什么模样吗？  
不，内德……彼得停顿了一会儿，皱著眉斟酌该用什么字眼向内德形容他要的人选，还有那个人需要拥有的东西。让我把一张彩色海报剥开是没有意义的，他们的底层一样斑斓精彩。我要的是完全没有被雕琢过、不会过於刻意的表现，还有反差，他得让观众感受出他在白日与黑夜里截然不同的两种面貌，这样拍出来的照片才是我想要的味道。  
内德重重叹出一口气，硬是把彼得挤开，自顾自坐到彼得前一秒的座位，一边收拾桌上那堆被弄乱的资料一边叨念：兄弟，这么说你一开始就该告诉我，你想要的模特儿是素人而不是这些专业人士。  
彼得不好意思向内德解释，就连他自己也是刚刚才突然在脑海里浮现出那些画面。但内德已经习惯他临时转弯的想法，整理好资料后就又轻快地问他既然不要专业的模特儿，那他们又得上哪去找彼得想要的素人模特儿。要知道即使彼得已经将作品想要表现出的感觉架设出骨架，可是相当於作品血肉的模特儿所该具备的条件却说得很模糊。

所以你跟他去了那间酒吧，看到我，接着就像个对我一见锺情的饥渴小处男，问我要不要跟你回家？托尼在床上翻了个身，替彼得把后面的话接下去。被单被他压在身下，身无寸缕的肉体便完全展露在彼得眼前。  
我才不是什么饥渴的小处男。彼得放下手中的相机，稍微挪开视线，不再透过取景窗直视托尼，这是他尊重托尼的表现，不在非工作时随意窥看模特儿的裸体。他盯着床边柜上盖子没锁紧的润滑剂，无奈地为自己抗辩：拜托，我至少大你十二岁，当然有过性经验了。可是你得明白一件事，不是每个人的生理需求强度都一样，至少我对性的需求比较低，所以性经验相对不多。只是没错，那一天确实是我第一次跟男人上床。  
哦……托尼拉长了那声附和彼得的音节，彼得听出他那声饱含起伏变化的音调里是毫不掩饰的敷衍。他让托尼起床穿好衣服，而他先去帮他们俩準备早餐。托尼在白天总是磨磨蹭蹭地，极度不愿意在太阳爬至正上方前离开被窝。若不是看过托尼怒气冲冲地翻身下床拉起遮光窗帘的时候，那具漂亮的身体仍然是不透光的模样，彼得都要怀疑他是青少年吸血鬼小说里提到的，一到白天便行动迟缓的吸血鬼了。  
我是饿了没错。托尼懒洋洋地说，但身为一个合格的包养人，你得搞清楚餵食托尼史塔克的正确方式才行。彼得不想理会托尼的浑话，他早就跟托尼重申许多次，他们这样并不算是包养与被包养的关系，他依照约定提供吃住与托尼在这间屋子里的所有需求，而托尼便住在这里让他拍下任何但不包括托尼不允许他拍的时刻。  
现在，回头看我。托尼命令道。彼得在心底叹息。世上果无完人，上天在赐予一个人美好外貌的同时也必给他一副坏脾气，以确保他不会臻至完美。托尼的暴躁脾气彼得在这几天里已领教过，也渐渐摸出一部份的脉络，其中一点便是在托尼用这种命令口气说话的时候，一般不是太出格的要求顺着他就好。  
但他没想到会看见托尼靠在床头，双腿大张成M字型，握着他已经勃起的阴茎敷衍地揉搓，另一只手就在更下面的地方，按压着那处暗红色的入口，那双情动时变显得幽静如深渊的眼直勾勾地盯着彼得，舌头挑逗似地舔著上唇，毫不掩饰正把彼得当成自慰时幻想的对象。  
现在你该餵饱的是这里。托尼将中指与食指一并推送进自己的后穴，让彼得能够看清楚他是怎么在抚慰自己勃发的欲望之源，同时又填满急需被填埋的甜蜜深渊。  
一声造作的苦闷长吟为他们的早餐餵食秀拉开序幕。  
彼得原本只想要跪在床边为他放荡性感的谬思来一发口交，他是真的有点饿了想吃顿正常的早餐，但藏在宽松睡裤里偷偷支起的脚架出卖了他。托尼在他靠过来后便抽出手指，将他拉到床上，一个翻身他们上下立反。托尼调转了方向，俯身趴在彼得身上，双腿就跨在彼得的脸颊两侧，他并没有刻意抬高臀部，顶端已经渗出透明液体的肉色阴茎与饱涨的阴囊便随着主人吞吐彼得阴茎的动作而不断拍打着彼得的嘴唇与胸口。  
托尼才正想吐出彼得的东西，问他到底懂不懂什么叫做礼尚往来，他就感觉自己的肉球被粗糙的舌苔擦过，接着就被吸进柔软湿热的口腔里。他扭了扭臀，又拉着彼得的手往自己下身摸去，要彼得学学他口手并用，照顾他被冷落的地方。  
彼得被托尼警告似轻咬顶端敏感的皮肤弄得夹紧了臀部，抽搐著往上顶了一下，原本抵在齿列间的顶端擦过托尼的上颚，差一点就要捅到托尼的喉咙，幸亏托尼及时收起牙齿又往后退才没有让彼得因为疼痛带来的刺激而射在他嘴里。  
彼得忍不住用力拍了托尼屁股一巴掌，让他不要急着用小手段结束这次口交。又伸手从床边柜摸到那管没锁紧盖子的润滑剂，彼得其实没怎么试过帮托尼做準备，只能凭著稀薄的印象将润滑剂挤在手里，然后照托尼刚刚的动作，将拇指抵进他刚稍微扩张的肉穴里。彼得有点难以形容触感，拇指下意识按压起里头不住收缩蠕动的肠肉，他试着往更深处探入，直到虎口卡在臀缝间的时候他按到了某个微微凹陷的位置，含着他阴茎的托尼立刻从鼻间冒出高亢急促的哼声，彼得便晓得他摸到一个美妙的位置。  
他握着托尼备受冷落的阴茎送进自己嘴里，模仿托尼做的那样收紧口腔吸吮，托尼的阴茎在他嘴里激动地跳动着，还想要摆动起臀部，彼得却在这时候抽出拇指，改插入两根手指，同时往托尼的敏感点揉弄起来。快感像是失控乱窜的电流，一阵阵从紧绷的尾脊爬上直冲脑门，托尼不得不吐出嘴里那根被他沾得湿亮的阴茎，留给自己张嘴喘息呻吟的空间，改以手握住彼得的阴茎上下套弄，又学彼得的招式用拇指揉著不断泌出液体的孔洞，让彼得几次三番挺腰在他手里抽送。托尼又夹紧臀部想要抬起，却被彼得按住，在彼得不是很熟练却次次到位的爱抚与不住吸吮的口淫里缴械投降。托尼没忘记自己握在手里的阴茎，他低头含着顶端，套弄了几分钟彼得便哆嗦著射进他嘴里。  
托尼含着那嘴精液回身直接与彼得接吻。  
原本想等托尼离开身上，就要把嘴里精液吐到纸巾上去厕所漱口的彼得没察觉托尼的动作，被人捏著下巴，嚐到自己精液味道的时候彼得气得脸都红了，托尼舌头一勾就把他嘴里已经搅和得分不出是谁的精液给勾回自己嘴里，微微往后退让彼得看见他把两个人的精液吞下去的样子。那双红润的嘴唇上还沾了一点白浊的液体，彼得看得有些出神。托尼注意到彼得的眼神，刻意伸出舌尖慢慢地舔掉那点精液。  
现在你知道该怎么用你自己餵我了，帕克先生。

／

彼得被人推搡著跌进沙发里时还有点茫然，那个漂亮的大男孩却没给他反应的时间，凑上来向他索吻，并主动跨坐到他腿上。男孩的接吻技巧在彼得贫乏的接吻经验里约略能排上首位，至少他历任接吻对象没有一个仅仅用接吻就让他像个精虫上脑的青少年，勃起的阴茎在裤裆里被勒得发疼。跨坐在他腿上的男孩自然也感觉到臀下的变化，但男孩只是亲暱地磨著彼得的鼻尖，低低笑出声：帕克先生你可真硬啊，那家伙顶得我都有点不舒服了。  
大男孩嘴上这么说，臀部却重重蹭过彼得裤裆凸起的那一包，听见彼得发出又痛又舒服的难耐呻吟时，又叼住他的嘴唇，将彼得的呻吟全吞吃下去。  
彼得知道这样不对，他让这男孩跟自己回家并不是为了跟他做这种事。彼得在看到他的第一眼时就有种冲动，与性无关，那更近似於一种职业病，他知道非把男孩留下不可，他想要拍的人就是他，想要捕捉他各种不同的风情面貌。彼得激动地抓着内德说出自己迸发的灵感，内德来不及阻止他的朋友兼工作伙伴干出傻事来，彼得已经迳直走进舞池，向男孩问能不能跟他回去。正在跳舞的男孩停下动作，他身边围绕的男女爆出哄笑声，彼得听到他们在打趣他询问的男孩说跟他回去是代表他要包养你的意思吗托尼——彼得发觉自己说错话，急忙澄清说他是个摄影师，只是想要找一个素人模特儿进行新的拍摄工作，他们又笑得更大声了，有人说哎呀摄影师的话不就能玩性爱自拍了吗哪天我会不会在网上看见你，彼得尴尬地解释他不是那样的摄影师，正要保证自己绝对不会碰到男孩哪怕是一根汗毛前，那个男孩只是睨了发话者一眼，那群人便噤了声。  
好啊，我跟你回去，但你得付钱给我，除此之外伙食也要由你负责，没问题的话我们现在就走。男孩若无其事地说。  
彼得就这么领著人叫了代驾，晕乎乎地把一个认识不到十分钟的陌生人领回家。

彼得发誓他真的没有要跟这男孩上床的意思，但男孩并没有给他解释的机会，他挤到彼得腿间，按住彼得大腿让他把脚张得更开，接着低头用牙齿咬下彼得的裤链，已经渲晕开一块深色痕迹的内裤迫不及待顶在敞开的缝隙间，男孩故意咬了那处，彼得忍不住抖了下将自己往男孩嘴边顶，男孩暧昧地噘嘴隔着内裤亲了亲不断流出前列腺液的龟头，又用嘴灵巧地咬开彼得牛仔裤的钮扣，三两下就把那件碍事的牛仔裤剥掉。  
你好像还没问我的名字？  
男孩不知道从哪摸出一个颜色缤纷的保险套，一边用嘴撕开包装一边像是忽然想起似地问起彼得。  
彼得想回答他说我知道你的名字刚刚在夜店里你的朋友不是叫你托尼吗——托尼已经重新跪在他腿间，随便把他的内裤往下一拉，那根已经怒涨硬挺的阴茎便从里头弹出来，托尼握着它，嘴里含着保险套亲上龟头，一边将他的阴茎含进嘴里，牙齿抵在橡胶圈后慢慢刮著肉柱的嫩皮，小心翼翼地将保险套推展开来，直到保险套完全套上彼得的阴茎，托尼才松口。不知道是因为太激动还是太舒服，彼得脸上早已泛红一片，虽然用手臂橫着眼，但仍从缝隙间偷觑著托尼。托尼有点啼笑皆非，怎么只是用嘴帮他套个套子，这人就已经爽得好像先射了一发似的。他抹掉嘴角流出的唾液与润滑剂，又将保险套包装里残余的润滑剂挤到手上。  
托尼只花了一秒钟便决定好今晚在床上的位置。他是个享乐主义者，男女通吃，跟男人做爱时也不介意一定要在上或下，怎么舒服怎么来。但今晚他在夜店里喝了不少，小兄弟到现在也只是半硬，便放弃在上位的机会。  
算了，今天就让你先来吧。托尼这么说完便重新跨到彼得身上，要彼得帮他脱掉上衣才方便摸他，他则按著彼得的肩膀，尽量张开腿，沾著润滑剂的手指逐根没入臀缝里。虽然自己做扩张的好处就是可以按照自己的感受调整手指插入的速度，也清楚哪边是舒服的地方，稍加刺激便能得到快感，即使如此，他毕竟不常屈居人下，仍需要一点时间适应后穴的异物感，又看彼得脱掉他衣服后就搭著他的腰不知道该怎么做的生疏模样，托尼就不悅地问他还愣著做什么，难不成第一次做吗？  
彼得支支吾吾到最后，尴尬地点了头。托尼不敢置信地瞪着他，我裤子都脱了，手指都插进来做扩张了，结果上床的对象突然说他是个雏？真是操他妈的。托尼干脆放弃让处男给他做前戏，感觉扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，便扶著彼得的阴茎慢慢坐下去。  
他没想到的是因为扩张做得太草率，以致於彼得的顶端才顶进一半便皱著眉说被他夹得有点痛。托尼咬牙切齿地说你以为我就不痛吗？不晓得是气的还是痛的，他身体微微发颤，彼得搭著他的腰来回摩挲想要给他一点安慰，这乏味的动作让托尼翻了白眼，把他的头按到自己胸前，要他舔舔那对已经微凸硬起的乳头。  
要用咬的也可以，反正你畏手畏脚得连这种基本前戏也做不好。  
彼得被他这么一激，立刻将其中一颗乳头咬在齿列间来回碾磨，另一颗乳头也没放过，比照嘴里的动作拉扯挤弄，托尼没料到彼得会突然无师自通，被他弄得发出难耐的呻吟声，男孩子低哑的嗓音叫起来很是性感，是一种浑然天成的催情剂，唆使彼得依循本能找到让自己舒服的方法。他不过按著托尼的后腰，用力往上一顶，整个龟头就被温热的肠肉密密裹住，而余下部分便轻而易举地往里推进，他不知轻重的动作让托尼捉住他头发往后一扯，要他出去一点別整根塞进去，彼得苦著脸说你知道怎么做最舒服要不你来动吧。

托尼起初确实掌握了这场性爱的节奏。  
他骑在彼得身上，按照他喜欢的速度上下用后穴吞吐身下的肉柱，却只是让彼得浅嚐则止，并不让他整根插入。彼得忍了一会儿才发现托尼温吞的动作是故意的，并不是为了先适应被插入而已。床战经验丰富的大男孩早就抓到在抽插的过程中某个彼得恰恰可顶到他前列腺的角度，如果彼得要插的更深他就得把自己打得更开，那样相对更累更费力气，他只想快点让自己爽完再随便帮这个大龄处男打出来就好。  
彼得在托尼半软的阴茎断断续续泌出精液，靠在他肩膀上喘气享受高潮余韵时，亲亲托尼汗湿的脖颈。狡猾的大男孩这时候才想起他不是根按摩棒，於是假装好心地握着早就已经从湿润穴口滑出的阴茎，说彼得还没高潮他来帮帮他。  
彼得只是拨开托尼的手让他面对沙发躺下，就在托尼以为他要帮忙清理善后的时候，彼得就压着他撞进来，还在余韵中的人哪经得起这种刺激，马上大叫出声，托尼想爬离开这张沙发，彼得却抱住他，将他扣紧在自己跨间，一下一下地顶著他。托尼只能咬著手指，随着彼得的撞击从喉头滚出难耐的闷哼。虽然彼得起初有点恼怒托尼敷衍他，刚进入的那几下撞得特別用力，让托尼受不了地蜷紧脚趾，后来感觉到他因为不能承受被彼得插入的快感与高潮交相叠加而抽搐时便放轻力道，但彼得不晓得的是托尼的高潮因此被他拉成很长的跨度，到最后托尼甚至说出许多让彼得面红耳赤的荤话只为了让彼得能更用力操他，赶紧给他一个痛快。  
他们把沙发弄得一团糟，只休息了一下，两人又感觉到那处被操得熟烂柔软的窄道再次被撑成彼得的形状。托尼的腿掛在彼得的小臂上，双手也被压在头上，托尼抱怨这姿势简直把他折成两半，但彼得却不想理他，只笨拙地低头啣住托尼那张喋喋不休的嘴，浅而轻柔地亲他，那种温柔的亲吻方式完全搔不到托尼的痒处，他不客气地把轻啄变成了深吻，到后来整个房间里充斥著肉体的撞击声、深吻的水声还有托尼毫不收歛的叫声。彼得不知道托尼为什么能随身带着那么多的套子，地上全是被拆封的保险套包装，润滑剂滴得到处都是，但他们已经顾不得那些，托尼的还有一些彼得保险套里流出的精液就掺著润滑剂掛在那个红肿的肉嘴边，还带着一点过程里撞出的白沫。

彼得醒来的时候完全不晓得他们是什么时候滚回床上的。  
他只记得最后托尼指使他帮忙善后，要彼得帮他把后穴里头那些东西全抠出来，因为彼得有次套保险套时不小心把保险套抠破没有发觉，就来了次有套的内射。彼得抽了很多纸巾垫在托尼身上，羞赧地扶著托尼的腿，按照托尼说的把手指伸进肉穴里，动作小得托尼直哼哼，又把彼得压到他垂在腿间那片茂密体毛间的阴茎前，经过一晚上的肉体交流彼得大概摸到了托尼的性子，没有任何心理障碍就把托尼含进嘴里吞吐，手指则模仿交搆的动作用力地捅插那个紧紧吸附他手指的肠穴。最后那次干高潮托尼夹紧了彼得的头跟手，将带着稀薄腥味的前列腺液射进彼得嘴里，彼得帮他舔干净阴茎，末了又用湿毛巾帮托尼擦掉下身的黏液。大概是那时候他懒得再整理沙发，才干脆把托尼带回房间睡的吧。  
但好像不太对劲。

早安呀帕克先生。没想到你睡眠品质挺好的，也有一具淫荡的好身体，还没醒就知道怎么用屁股把我的东西吃进去呢。  
托尼的手从他背后探来，头靠在他后颈边咬起一小片薄薄皮肤，驾轻就熟地捏著彼得的乳头，就像昨天彼得对他做的那样，对那对没被人玩弄过的乳头又捏又揉，等到原先柔软的乳尖完全充血硬挺后又恶意地用指甲掐陷进乳晕里。彼得想要拨掉他的手，下半身的打桩似的快速撞击让他一时说不出话，只能紧紧握着托尼的手臂，臀部忍不住用力，将里头那根作恶的东西夹得更紧。托尼重重顶了他几下，晨起未喝水润喉的嗓子洩出像砂纸似干砾的叫声。他不知道托尼又是什么时候把阴茎塞进他里头，他甚至连被涂抹润滑剂做扩张的时候都没感觉，就这样不明所以地在被托尼插入的情况下醒来。  
托尼直把他操得说不出话只剩下连连呻吟的份，又空出一只手握住他不晓得是因为快感还是晨勃的阴茎，随着下身抽插的频率慢慢抚弄，彼得忍不住跟著在托尼手里挺动。他就想不明白，为什么那个闭上眼睛睡相恬静的男孩能在床上有这么多花样，贪图享乐的个性与那张美好纯真的皮相截然相反，彼得说不上这样的反差到底是好是坏，他在托尼的桎梏里扭动身体，小声地请求托尼松开按住他龟头孔洞的手，他在托尼顶到一个特別敏感的位置时将呻吟拉成一声绵长颤音，此后托尼便一直往那处顶，好几次他已经想要射精却被托尼堵住通往快乐的窄门而在托尼使坏的那只手上留下指甲掐痕，然后托尼又会用力得像要把自己埋进他的最深处，这样几个反覆彼得完全无法再思考皮相与内里的差异——如果托尼是地狱深处派来诱惑他的恶魔，他愿意付出一切只为了让那根作恶的恶魔角离开他。  
托尼把他从侧躺的姿势推倒，又调整了他的双脚让他跪趴在床上，胯间却一直紧紧贴着他，阴茎就维持在他体内的状态下，刮著肠肉转了几下，彼得抓着床单，感觉托尼趴到他的背上，他比托尼还要高半颗头，彼得虽然看不到全貌但想像里他们俩这模样有点像是公蛙压着母蛙假交配的样子，一时没忍住笑出来。托尼咬著他的耳垂问他在笑什么，彼得缩起肩膀，不好意思地说出他想到假交配的事。托尼差点没被他的话笑岔气，又说母蛙都是在水里产卵的，那我们是不是也得让你到浴缸里才能产卵。彼得恼羞地要托尼別乱说，他实在没办法在已经不能拿酒精当挡箭牌的大白天里跟个大男孩讲这种荤话。  
但他只听到托尼回答他：如果你要产卵的话那我可得多射一点给你，要不你怎么产得出跟青蛙卵一样多的量。彼得才惊觉原来托尼跟他是无套性爱，他在托尼身上徒劳无功地挣扎，反而被托尼往他屁股打了几巴掌。  
托尼言出必行，从彼得身上退开后躺到旁边，看那个翻出一点豔红肠肉的入口不住蠕动着将他射在里头的精液一点一点挤出又吸回去。彼得一想到无套性爱的高风险，就想快点下床将里头那些托尼的东西弄出来，把自己洗干净后去医院做检查，脚踩着地时两条腿软得像面条，差点跪倒在地，托尼爬过去要拉他却被他打掉手，生气地问他为什么不用保险套。

托尼耸耸肩，轻佻地说我吃个早餐难道还要戴手套的吗？彼得气得指著他说不出话，托尼伸手拍了他屁股，一道白浊的液体就从大腿内侧流下。  
跟你开玩笑的，別生气。我有按时做身体检查，结果一直是阴性你不要这么担心。彼得觉得自己根本被这男孩摆了一道，夹紧臀肌，深一步浅一步地进了浴室就甩上门。托尼还在外头叫著：亲爱的帕克先生，我们说好的早餐你可別忘了啊。  
彼得在浴室里一边抠出一坨又一坨温凉的精液，一边气呼呼地想吃什么早餐，要不你进来把这些蛋白质吃掉，当个自给自足的原始人算了。

／

一开始他们许多时候是这样的，说不了几句话就爬上床，或者在许多彼得一开始拒绝最后却仍然屈从在男孩命令的地方，比如厨房或者车库，直接进行最原始的交流。  
彼得从不知道自己的性慾可以强烈至此。如同他与托尼所说，他对性的需求并不强烈，甚至在遇见托尼之前的最后一次性爱可以推溯到两年前他尚未与当时女友分手前，而在那之后即使偶有需求或晨起无可避免的生理反应，也只靠双手草草了事。他也从未想过，一直是异性恋的自己有一天会和同性做爱，仔细又用力地探索那条狭隘的谷道埋藏的美妙景色以及反过来被探索。  
那种感觉很微妙。  
他以为他的角色该是一个观察者，他的职责就是观察托尼在生活里的一切表现，进而用镜头忠实记录下来；但当他们汗湿的肉体紧紧相贴，他又觉得正在被观察的人是他，探究并深知他身体的每个细节变化的人则是托尼，以至於一再被托尼拖进欲望的泥沼里难以挣脱。  
他们是这样地本末倒置。

彼得向内德提起这件事时隐去一些会让内德吹口哨挤著眼露出一种你终于开窍了的表情的内容，他只是很抽象地描述自己的感受，电话那端的内德发出不具意义的单音节表示他正在聆听，谁知道在彼得停下来希望他给予一些旁观者的意见时，他们长久以来的默契不合时宜地发挥作用。  
只剩下呼吸声的缄默间隙彼得听见一声笑声，内德不会这么笑，就在彼得判断笑声并不是来自话筒扬声器的同时，他夹在肩头与耳侧间的手机被抽走了。  
彼得显得有点心虚又羞愧，坐在他对面显然听见他与内德倾诉内容的男孩却只是满不在乎地替他掛断那通电话。他甚至不好斥责托尼无礼的行为，毕竟他拨出这通电话的出发点对托尼来说也挺失礼的。  
托尼看上去不太在意，靠在吧台桌上托腮看他。  
观察者？男孩饶富兴致重复彼得与内德通话时强调的字眼。听起来我像是一只动物园里的动物，是不是还得学几招杂耍取悅我的观众？  
被他问得哑口无言的彼得只恨不得面前有个坑能跳进去，但前提是要有坑，而且托尼没有抓着他的Ｔ恤领口逼他向前倾，逼近托尼那张在此刻显得可爱又可恨的脸。  
你猜怎么着？让我告诉你一件事，帕克先生。你若真想观察我就不该把我关在这个笼子里。观察野兽的摇滚区从来不在栅栏后，而是在牠的原生栖地上。

酒吧里震耳欲聋的电子乐让彼得皱紧眉头。  
他很少来这种地方，过大的音量与复杂气味都让体质较平常人敏感的他感到不适，但托尼带他来这儿，又自顾自往前走，像一头执拗的小公牛往认定的方向行进。彼得拉不住他，只好挤开层层包围的人墙，忍受他人白眼与抱怨，只为跟上托尼的脚步。  
托尼在一间包厢前停住，里头的年轻男女看到托尼站在门口顿时发出一阵欢呼。有眼尖的人认出跟在他后头停步的彼得，暧昧地笑说那人不是上次要带托尼回家的家伙吗？  
托尼搂住彼得的腰大方地说，是啊，这可是我好不容易找到的甜心爹地，你们不要吓坏他了。  
包厢里笑声与嘘声不断，托尼不在意那些声音，带着彼得让其他人让出座位给他们，反倒是彼得被托尼和朋友一来一往的对话与接下来的起哄弄得坐立难安。正在与朋友低声说话的托尼察觉彼得的动静，从桌上随意拿了杯不晓得是谁的酒，就嘴含了一口就凑过去与彼得接吻，彼得不大习惯在这么多人面前做出这类亲密的举动，但托尼按著他的后脑勺让他无法躲开，辛辣的酒精味沿着交缠的唇舌渡进嘴里，彼得別无选择地咽下那口酒液，又被托尼在湿润的唇瓣上奖赏地亲了下，松松地握着他的手，又转过头继续跟人说话。  
或许是进入空荡胃袋的酒精迅速发挥效用，也或许在那两个吻后彼得并没有感受到来自其他人的注目，他渐渐不再侷促得像个被团体排挤在外的少年，又后知后觉地想到托尼刚刚那么做简直跟安抚家中有分离焦虑的小宠物没两样。

但这里确实如托尼所说，是他的主场。  
彼得没听到包厢里其他人吆喝托尼的名字，却有许多人像是心电感应到托尼就在这儿，陆续进来包厢跟他打招呼，而托尼就像个国王，慵懒地窝在他的座位上坦然接受众人流水般奉上的朝贡。不一会儿托尼面前已经摆满人家请他的酒，颜色缤纷的调酒像是凭空出现的水晶一座座立在桌上。  
你要是想喝就自己拿，但就算你喝到別人的我想他们也不介意。托尼注意到彼得一直盯着那些酒杯，好心提供他更融入当前场景的捷径。  
我不喝酒。彼得对上托尼投来的＂你在开什么玩笑＂的质疑眼神，亡羊补牢地添了句，我是说我只喝啤酒，只从便利超商或超市买回家喝的那种，而且也不常喝。  
不会找乐子的大龄处男。托尼从喉头滚出这句含糊的话，举起手吸了一口不知何时夹在指间的烟后凑过来，这次彼得留了心，直接捂住托尼的嘴巴，戒备地说，没人告诉你同一招最好別用太多次吗？  
那双在暗处仍旧熠熠生辉的眼像极了远在宇宙深处仍然不掩其芒的恒星，他就是光芒本身，毋须倚靠外力就独自耀眼夺目。但彼得一时疏忽了光有多明亮，躲在底下的黑暗便有多深幽。  
托尼无辜地对他眨了眨眼，来不及想那个眨眼代表的意思，彼得就感到手心底下那两片柔软的唇瓣蠕动几下，温热的吐息首先蹭上彼得的手心，接着是一条湿滑的软体在彼得的手心里缓缓画圈，彼得被这动作吓得缩回手，失去压制的托尼钻到空子把彼得压在沙发上，将嘴里不断冒出的乳白烟雾渡给彼得。这次的吻带着隐约的香草味，彼得终于知道托尼身上若有似无的甜味从何而来，他分心想这男孩的烟瘾到底得要多大才会让体味都染上了烟味，却被托尼发现他的不专心而惩罚性地咬了他的舌尖，逼迫他因为疼痛将注意力拉回眼前。  
好好看着我。这不就是你来的目的吗。托尼抵著彼得的额头，用不容置喙的强硬口吻向彼得宣告，一如他在镜头外对待彼得的态度。

这家酒吧不允许拍摄行为，彼得只能忍住将托尼锁在观景窗的冲动，目不转睛地看着站在舞池中央小舞台上正与人跳着一支火辣贴身舞的托尼。  
那支舞挑逗性意味十分浓厚，托尼与两个女舞伴几乎贴成一份人形夹心三明治：前方的女舞伴手撑着大腿弯下腰随音乐节奏一下下用臀部蹭著托尼裆部；另一个则从托尼背后搂着他，涂著豔红指甲油的十指在托尼胸前游移，甚至在一些人的起哄下试图探进托尼的领口，被托尼轻易抓住后摆到更加引人遐想的下腹处。原本的低腰牛仔裤三两下就被扯开扣子，不断变换颜色的雷射灯光也无法掩饰在微开的裤头与往上撩起的上衣间，那片隐约向下延伸的肌肉线条与体毛的诱人地带。  
他或许比谁都清楚那条牛仔裤底下是怎生风景。彼得听见自己喉头间发出咕嘟声响。  
那里被浓密而卷曲粗硬的深褐色体毛覆盖，犹如一片丰沃的土壤。多少次彼得将自己的脸埋进去，深深嗅闻他的味道，并以唇膜拜那座高耸的巴別塔，直到那座高塔在他嘴里拗折并降下无数腥咸雨露，一些他所接纳不及的便洒落在那片土壤上。  
与女舞者们耳鬓厮磨的托尼毫不介意裤子拉鍊被拉下一半，露出已顶起微微起伏的内裤。彼得完全相信依照他们露骨的调情手段，直接在当场真枪实弹办起事来底下的人也只会欢呼叫好而不会感到惊讶。  
彼得冷不防对上托尼朝他投来的眼神，忽然明白并非是他在无数人里找到托尼，是托尼让无数人向自己前仆后继而彼得仅仅是其中一人。  
托尼既是他眼前璀粹星芒也是无法闪避的黑洞。

彼得在托尼扭头与人接吻，甚至更进一步脱掉身上被汗浸溼的上衣前一秒退回包厢。  
或许他还看不清楚托尼的全貌，至少在纵慾享乐这块他自认还是挺了解托尼的，预见接下来会上演一幅淫靡且荒诞的香豔场景并非难事。能够预见是一回事，真正看见又是另一回事。  
只是稍微预想了那幅景象，彼得一瞬间便对观察真正的托尼史塔克这件事丧失兴致。他跌坐回原本的座位，身边的女孩顺势靠在他的肩头，豔红的唇间朝他吐出白烟，一根手卷烟凑到他嘴边。彼得没有烟瘾但不代表他不会在某些烦闷的时刻来一根烟，在一进一出的绵长吸吐间寻求平静。他没有拒绝那根烟。

许多画面在彼得眼前快速旋转，一幅连著一幅，仿佛最早他在学习摄影时导师坚持要他们使用的胶卷底片。  
彼得的导师对数位相机嗤之以鼻，老摄影师不屑地说现在的人样样讲求速成，数位相机就是最好的例子，因为能够即时看到快门按下的那一刻，便全然不顾地狂按快门，反正总能在那些大量捕捉的时刻里筛选出勉强符合心意的几张；胶卷正好相反，无论构图好坏光影明灭，都在按下快门的那一刻即成定局，加上现代人多使用数位相机，购买底片的方便性大幅降低，以至於彼得每一次按下快门前都必须再三琢磨，以确保每一格底片里都是被淬炼出的精华。  
不必拿出放大镜细看，彼得也能分辨得出他眼前出现的那卷底片每一格都是托尼，他简直无处可逃。与此同时耳边喧闹声与电子乐汇流成一条巨大的洪流将他卷入其中，可就连身陷漩涡里不自觉的呻吟也还是这人的名字，托尼不知何时已在他的生活里无处不在。

我亲爱的帕克先生，你再这么喊下去，全世界的人都晓得你的性幻想对象是我啦。  
彼得听到那声愉快的呼唤挣扎著睁开眼，试图在滚滚洪水里攀爬漂过眼前浮木，向前抓握的手却被紧紧攫住，他还想要呼救也通通在还残留唇膏味道的亲吻里失去发声的机会。被砸碎的玻璃渣子在他的眼角余光里兀自闪烁，托尼的怒吼像是来自遥远的光年以外，但那双在怒火衬托下的眼睛显得更加摇曳生动，是在蜂巢里蜿蜒流淌的蜂蜜，是一杯被点燃火焰的威士忌，又或是一管变化莫测的水晶万花筒。  
彼得在他硬挺充血的阴茎被含入湿润温热的口腔里时仰头发出喟叹，蜂蜜也好威士忌也好，那些都比不上口交带来的强烈快感。托尼没用上什么技巧，只是吸得很用力，舌头并且不时钻弄著马眼，但就只是这样简单的动作，彼得的脚趾就在鞋里极尽所能地蜷起，很快攀上一个小顶峰。  
彼得被粗鲁地抓着上臂强迫他站起来，半拉半搀地进到另一个相对安静的房间。他被推跌在柔软的床上，过大的动作让他被晕眩感淹没，翻身趴在床沿发出阵阵干呕声。  
黏在前额的发被猛然揪住，强迫彼得抬高头，露出那截脆弱的脖子，因为干呕而分泌出眼泪的濡湿双眼一时看不清眼前景象，彼得只能无助又茫然地盯着那两片不停开阖的唇瓣，以及在那其中不断变换形状的小黑洞。  
既然你不愿意看着我，那就不要看了。托尼的声音在他耳畔忽近忽远地流淌。

他眼前不停旋转的画面终于因为进入全然的黑暗而停下，视觉被剥夺的同时让他其余感知被放大到极限：他被托尼扯到腿上趴伏，牛仔裤连同内裤被粗鲁地扯到膝窝使得他无法做大幅度的挣扎，随着每一下来自臀肉上的抽打声像枪响在他耳边炸开，而疼痛是深入肌理的荊棘，在拉扯他的同时又用倒钩扯出异样的快感。彼得感觉得到自己的东西在疼痛里逐渐重新胀硬起来，正好抵在托尼微并的腿间，每一次擦过那道缝隙他就感到更加羞耻、坚硬以及愉悅。他抓紧了流水般柔软的床单，试图抬高臀部，却避不过无法预期的拍打，他的挣扎在托尼手下只是徒劳无功的扭动。  
你还能有点羞耻心吗帕克先生？被比你小的男孩打屁股就能硬成这样，难道你本质是个需要被人好好管教的受虐狂？  
托尼的手探到他们交叠的腿间，往已经吐出清液将托尼裤管湮出一小块深色痕迹的龟头狠狠弹了一下，彼得像被人扼住喉咙短促而尖细地叫出声，同时绷紧大腿与臀部，却不由自主地挺腰，恰好将阴茎插入托尼的腿缝。他不晓得自己回答出的答案究竟是”是”还是”不是”，因为托尼并没有留给他细想的机会，他如彼得所希望的那样把两条大腿并紧，牛仔裤管紧紧裹住彼得兴奋弹跳的阴茎，他开始迎合托尼的拍打扭起腰，试图让粗糙的丹宁布在敏感脆弱的肉柱上刮擦出更多尖锐直接的快感。臀肉上火辣的刺痛也在习惯以后转化了一种难以言喻的酥麻感，彼得在一声接着一声的闷哼里昏沈沈地想着或许托尼是对的，他就是一个希望被人粗暴对待的受虐狂。他甚至任由托尼探进他嘴里拉扯他的舌头，让他像一个最低贱的玩物被玩弄著每一处。  
但他很快就知道他并不是。  
托尼在毫无润滑的情况下直接将两根手指捅进他鲜少被进入的窄径，即使彼得在大麻的作用里感觉随着快感载浮载沉，仍然马上被那股强行入侵的痛苦里拉回地面。他被托尼按得很紧，要是有稍微挣扎的迹象，托尼便会故意抖抖腿，坚硬的膝盖重重磨抵著彼得的阴茎，逼他认清楚自己受制于人的处境，接着又慢条斯理地抽动手指，让干涩的肠肉一边被那两根手指拉扯一边又挤压不放。他能感觉到托尼的手指擦过起伏不定的皱折，甚至在囊袋被拇指按住捏揉时知道托尼的手指已经完全进入自己，他甚至在那亵弄的手势里逐渐放松自己，只因为他嚐到了与痛楚并行的快感，他的第一次高潮来得措手不及，就在他感觉到第三根手指插入的那一刻。  
托尼把他一力掀到床上，冷淡地让他握住自己的膝窝，他的腿掌抵在托尼的胸前，托尼拉高其中一条腿，从小腿肚一路向上舔到脚踝，在只有一层薄皮的脚背上咬出一片齿痕，又将他饱满的拇趾指腹压在齿列间摩擦、吸吮。冰凉的金属制品伴随匡匡当当的声响擦过他的臀肉，彼得听出了那是托尼的皮带扣被解开的声音。  
他想要趁此时握住又悄悄挺起、顶端还挂着一抹湿黏精液的阴茎，却被托尼沉下腰把同样没有经过润滑的阴茎一口气捅进只被简单扩张的肉穴里的动作给弄得忘了接下来要做什么。他的背因为巨大的痛楚而难以克制地拉成一张饱满的弓，双手被托尼紧紧扣住，随着托尼每一次有力的撞击而弹动弓弦，发出毫不压抑的呻吟。以往即使做为承受的一方，彼得也会记得自己毕竟是年长的那个，一再提醒自己要克制欲望，但今天他却完全摒弃那份属于年长者的自持，他想那些事就等醒来再去想吧，在大麻面前再严谨克礼的人也终究沦为享乐主义者。  
或许是挣扎著想要把托尼拉下来亲吻的模样取悅了托尼，托尼扯开他眼上蒙着的布条，好心地弯下腰把他的手环在他的颈后，有些发软的双腿则被掛在削瘦的腰侧，以往彼得觉得托尼最迷人性感的腰窝上。  
抱好了。托尼没头没尾地说。  
彼得茫然但听话地照着托尼的指示做，下一刻却突然被他托著臀部从床上腾空抱起，还插在他身体里的阴茎顶端抵著肉壁刮过大半圈，彼得忍住前列腺被重重摩擦过的快感，夹紧托尼的腰，手臂也紧紧环住托尼的脖子，深怕托尼会失手将他摔下。  
托尼开始走了起来，每一步路托尼深埋在他里头的阴茎都用力往上顶，他的身体又随着托尼的步伐一下下颠动，呻吟里带着哀凄泣音，听上去有些可怜却没能让托尼停下脚步。托尼一直走到落地窗边才放下他，那根在他身体里挞伐的凶器滑了出来，彼得因为乍现的空洞而下意识想要缩紧穴肉却被托尼又往已经满是深红掌印的臀肉上抽了一下。转过去，托尼说。  
彼得几乎是被托尼压在冰冷的玻璃窗前重新被进入。托尼的手像是一把缰绳，从身后环握住他的脖子限制住他的动作后又重新进入他，以一种缓慢而深入的方式，彼得拉长了呻吟，这种缓慢的节奏对渴求快感的人来说反而是种折磨，他试图翘高屁股积极迎合托尼，但他的骑师却仍然用自己的步调引领他。  
彼得没有办法了，他只能自己向后摇动屁股，到最后托尼停了下来，看上去便像是他正在用托尼操著自己，但无论如何都无法在缺乏配合对象的单人性爱里获得满足。他只能渴求地呼唤托尼，直到能够吸入肺部的空气逐渐变得微薄，呼吸里都带着拉扯风箱般的嘶嘶声，身下的撞击却突然变得粗暴而结实，一下接着一下把他整个人往玻璃窗上推挤，同时被挤压的阴茎也随之在窗面上留下许多凌乱水痕。他背过手抓紧了掐著自己脖子的托尼，他眼前已经一片模糊看不见托尼的模样，但窒息却让他感到一股前所未有的美妙快感，他在几乎晕眩的黑暗里达到高潮，抽搐著身体将微薄的精液喷溅在早已被他弄脏的玻璃窗上，托尼随即松手，改握住彼得的腰不让他滑下去，让那处激烈收缩的后穴绞紧自己，直到感觉快要射精的时候，托尼才放开他，任他慢慢瘫软在地，快速套弄起不曾解放的阴茎，最后宣告主权似地把精液射在正趴在地上喘息的彼得背上。  
彼得在听到快门声时抬头，但托尼向他偎来，扳过他的脸，亲吻他因疲累而半阖起的眼皮，嘴里喃喃地说着对不起。彼得既没有说没关系，也没有斥责托尼的任性妄为，还在恍惚中的他没有选择地搭著托尼的肩，接受男孩那片细碎的吻，好像刚刚那段粗暴而致命的性爱并未在他们之间发生。

托尼的声音像是从遥远黑洞里传来，彼得越是想靠近捕捞就越是徒劳无功。  
你应该看着我，一如我看着你。

／

  
托尼在彼得真正睡着前替他做了简单的清理，才将他半扶半拖地走出酒吧，叫了台车回去彼得的公寓。托尼捏了捏拳头，似乎还能隐约感受到彼得的脉搏在手里跳动。托尼将手搭到彼得的额头上，替他拨开几绺汗湿的头发，彼得臥在他的腿上睡得很熟，对他毫无防备，一点都不晓得自己刚刚差点在他手里一命呜呼。  
他只是不喜欢自己的东西被觊觎，在酒吧里共抽一根大麻烟的意思也只有彼得才不晓得。如果不是他察觉彼得不再看着他，或许现在和他在车上的人就不会是自己了。  
他怎么能容许这种事发生。

他的拇指在彼得柔软的眼皮上流连。  
彼得一直以为做出选择的是他，可一开始先找到的人明明是我。托尼想。  
要怎么吸引別人的目光对他来说一点也不困难。当他在彼得眼里捕捉到那一瞬绽放的亮光，他就知道不管彼得对他说什么他都会应允。

唯一的规则是他们谁都不能全身而退。

end.


End file.
